Heróis desconhecidos
by sakurachibi2
Summary: O sentimental da família é Sam. Dean é o que fica atrás, nas sombras a guardar as costas do seu irmão para que nada lhe aconteça, para que não tenha nem um único arranhão." Pre Wincest


Disclaimer: Pre Wincest

* * *

Heróis desconhecidos

Dean ama muitas coisas. Ama as noites de álcool e sexo descomprometido com mulheres cujo nome nem se dá ao trabalho de conhecer, porque é apenas isso... sexo, nada mais. Ama comer, principalmente tartes, sejam elas do que forem, não é realmente importante, o que interessa é manter-se ocupado e não pensar nas caçadas, nos problemas, na morte que se aproxima a cada passo que dá, para Dean um dos melhores passatempos é, então, engolir tudo o que não for verde e se for tarte melhor ainda. Dean ama o seu carro. É a sua rapariga, tão simples quanto isso. Ama o seu pai, John Winchester foi o melhor pai que consegui ser. Mas, acima de todas as coisas, Dean ama Sam. É o seu _pequeno_ irmão. Sam é o seu propósito de viver, quer mante-lo seguro, protegido porque se Sam não estiver com ele então não há nenhum motivo para continuar a sobreviver.

Dean e Sam. Não pode haver um sem o outro. São irmãos, estão ligados para o bem e para o mal. E apesar de parecer que tudo o que os rodeia é trevas e criaturas do inferno Dean pensa que pode haver esperança das coisas melhorarem porque Sam acredita que sim, que o pesadelo em que eles vivem acabará eventualmente e diz com tanta seriedade que Dean quase que é obrigado a concordar.

E então os dias vão passando, uns atrás dos outros. Dean à frente do volante, Sam ao seu lado. A música dos Led Zeppelin invade todo o carro mas Dean acha que não o suficiente e aumenta o volume. Põe um dos seus sorrisos e olha para Sam que, como ele esperava, estreita tantos os olhos que quase os fecha por completo. Não é preciso palavras para Dean saber que o olhar de Sam significa: "_Importas-te de parar de te comportares como a porcaria de uma criança e tentares ser um bocadinho mais adulto? É assim tãoooo difícil Dean??? _

"O que foi Sammy? É música demasiado pesada para uma rapariga como tu?"

Sam, abana a cabeça, revira os olhos, e suspira. Dean sente-se orgulhoso dele próprio.

"Ah ah ah, que engraçado. Baixa o volume, estou a tentar concentrar-me e além do mais ainda preciso dos meus ouvidos intactos."

Sam tem vários jornais em cima dele. Muitos são de algumas semanas atrás. Estão à procura de novos casos. Casos misteriosos com mortes mais misteriosas ainda. Bem, Sam procura os casos que vale a pena investigarem, Dean limita-se a dizer se vale a pena ou não serem _mesmo_ investigados.

"Alguma coisa interessante aí?" – pergunta com os olhos presos na estrada à sua frente – "fantasmas vingativos, monstros esfomeados ou algo assim do género?"

"Hum... algo assim do género. Acho que temos de ir à Califórnia."

"À Califórnia? Agora sim, depois de tantos anos, falaste a minha linguagem. Sol, praia, mulheres com ou sem biquíni... oh yeah... Califórnia aí vamos nós!"

Sam baixa o jornal que estava a ler e olha para Dean exasperado.

"Porque é que só pensas em mulheres? Estou a falar de coisas importantes!"

"E tu Sam, porque é que nunca pensas em mulheres?"

"Eu... hum... hei, eu também penso em mulheres! A diferença é que tu só pensas nelas e eu penso em outras coisas também, como por exemplo, este caso que temos de averiguar."

Dean solta uma gargalhada e tenta ficar serio. Não é que ele não se interesse por o que quer que seja que Sam lhe quer contar, mas é que às vezes não resiste provocar o seu irmão. Aliás Dean, como irmão mais velho tem o dever de irritar Sam o irmão mais novo, é algo que está pre-estabelecido entre irmãos. E além do mais Dean precisa destes momentos e sabe que Sam também. São momentos como estes que lhe permite esquecer o que têm de fazer, pode fingir que têm uma vida normal, mesmo que seja por breves instantes.

Sam volta a sua atenção novamente ao jornal e aclara a garganta.

"Está aqui uma notícia sobre uma família. Qualquer coisa sobre '_...desgraça atinge a família Collins (...) marido da senhora Collins encontrado morto na cozinha com os pulsos cortados. A polícia afirma que se trata de suicídio mas a senhora Collins parece não pensar o mesmo. Segundo ela o seu marido nunca faria tal coisa...'"_

"Todos os dias suicidam-se pessoas, não há nada de invulgar nisso"

"Eu sei mas aqui também diz que os Collins têm um filho adolescente e que, de acordo com a senhora Collins, ele desde às uns meses para cá se comporta estranhamente. Ela declara que tem medo do próprio filho. Ah, e o mais estranho de tudo é que parece que o marido lhe deixou um bilhete. Um bilhete que diz '_...não há demónios só no Inferno...'_. Eles pensam que o marido da senhora Collins pertencia a alguma seita e que se suicidou como sacrifício."

"Acho que sempre vamos fazer uma visita à senhora Collins" – Dean pressiona o acelerador, sente a sua rapariga a comer o asfalto e ruma em direcção à Califórnia.

Mais um caso, mais uma caçada. Já fez tantas, que Dean se sente culpado quando não consegue lembrar-se de todas. As vidas que salvaram, ele e Sam, Sam e ele. Os inúmeros monstros que enviaram de novo ao Inferno, ao lugar onde pertencem e de onde nunca deviam ter saído em primeiro lugar. Pensa que é um trabalho que tem de ser feito, mas por vezes, desejava que não fosse o trabalho deles. Desejava que Sam tivesse uma vida normal e, há dias em que se arrepende de o ter tirado da vida que tinha na Universidade. Sam tinha futuro, um futuro normal e Dean quer acreditar que o seu irmão ainda o poderá ter. Talvez esteja a ser egoísta, mas sabe que Sam não merecia viver assim, sem saber se a próxima caçada será a última, se algum deles morrerá ou se morrerão os dois.

SPN

As coisas não correm bem na Califórnia. O Sol brilha mas o seu calor parece falso, corrompido e pelo quê Sam não sabe. Quando chegam fazem o que costumam fazer... resolvem o caso. Começam por falar com a senhora Collins que se revela uma mulher de estatura baixa, de olhos aterrorizados e cabelos doirados amarrados descuidadamente com um elástico. Ela fala sobre o homem extraordinário que o seu marido era, desmente muitas das coisas que Sam leu no jornal e, acima de tudo, fala sobre o seu filho. Acontece que o filho estava possuído por um demónio.

Tudo acontece muito rápido mas Sam sabe que não foi tão rápido assim. O demónio era mais forte do que pensaram, com um só golpe faz Dean cair meio inconsciente no chão. Sam tem o punhal de Ruby mas antes de conseguir usá-lo o demónio manda-o contra a parede e Sam não se consegue mexer. O punhal que consegue mandar os demónios de volta ao inferno escorrega da sua mão com o impacto. Sam pensa em como conseguirão escapar desta mas quando vê o demónio apanhar o punhal tem a certeza de que tudo acabará ali. Só sente pena de não ter agradecido ao seu irmão tudo o que este fez por ele. Fecha os olhos quando avista o demónio precipitar-se contra ele com o punhal pronto a prefurar-lhe o coração.

No entanto, a dor nunca chega. Abre os olhos só para ver o seu irmão aos seus pés com o punhal ensanguentado ao seu lado e a esvair-se em sangue. Não pensa. De repente já se consegue mexer. Quer acreditar que aquilo não está a acontecer, não pode, não é possível, Dean não pode estar morto, é o seu irmão. Os seus olhos desviam-se de Dean para o demónio que olha para ele com um sorriso sádico e a cabeça meio inclinada. Sabe o que tem a fazer. Sente aquela sensação familiar de poder inundar-lhe os sentidos e o demónio já não tem o sorriso sádico que tinha à instantes atrás, agora os olhos totalmente pretos olham para ele com cautela e medo. Sabe que Dean não gosta quando ele faz coisas que não podem ser consideradas normais e humanas mas naquele momento isso não interessa realmente. Agora é o demónio que não se consegue mexer e Sam faz o exorcismo. Palavras em latim saem da sua boca com tanta naturalidade que até se surpreende a si próprio.

Sam odeia Dean. Quando se coloca de joelhos ao lado do seu irmão, depois de ter mandado o cabrão do demónio de volta para o inferno, realmente o odeia. Ele não quer que Dean o esteja sempre a proteger, ele também quer proteger Dean, mas parece que o seu irmão não consegue perceber isso. E isso, isso faz com Sam odeie Dean, às vezes. É injusto como Dean nunca pensa nele próprio, como está sempre pronto a sacrificar-se por ele, Sam. É como se Dean pensasse que a sua vida não vale nada quando para Sam vale tudo. Isso deixa Sam frustrado e zangado. Isso faz com que Sam por vezes odeie o seu irmão mais velho.

"Podia ter sido pior hã Sammy?"

As palavras são roucas e espaçadas e Sam tem vontade de gritar com o seu irmão e dizer que era ele que devia estar ali deitado com uma ferida profunda e a esvaiar-se em sangue. Aquela punhalada era para ele, não para Dean. Mas não diz nada. Tem de levar Dean para o hospital, não pode perder tempo.

"Tens de ir para o hospital, tenta levantar-te" – diz ao mesmo tempo que passa um dos braços de Dean pelo seu pescoço e o agarra.

"Hum... não sei se dá Sammy. Acho que terás de me levar ao colo"

Gotas de suor escorrem pelo rosto do seu irmão, os olhos estão vidrosos e a pele demasiado pálida. Sam tem medo. Dean não pode morrer, Dean é tudo o que lhe resta.

"Por favor Dean, tens de conseguir andar até ao carro"

E Dean cerra os dentes e dá um passo de cada vez. Sam sabe que o seu irmão está em sofrimento mas têm de chegar ao Impala, têm de chegar.

Depois de enfiar o seu irmão no lugar do co-piloto, agarra o volante com força suficiente para os nós dos dedos se tornarem brancos e só pensa em chegar ao hospital. Dean tem os olhos fechados e respira com dificuldade.

"Cuidado com a minha rapariga e por favor conduz como um homem. A minha rapariga não gosta de andar a 50"

Sam dá um sorriso que sabe a falso e concentra-se no caminho. É bom que Dean ainda esteja consciente. Tem de pensar no que vai contar aos médicos, não lhe parece boa ideia dizer que o seu irmão foi atacado por um demónio. Antes não era muito bom a mentir mas melhorou bastante, e agora mente com facilidade. Assusta-o o tanto que mudou, cada vez está mais longe da pessoa que costumava ser e não pode voltar atrás. Mesmo se pudesse não voltaria. A sua vida agora é Dean, o Impala e as caçadas. Varrer o mundo dessas criaturas nojentas.

SPN

Dean acordou. A primeira coisa que viu foi branco e passado uns segundos soube que se encontrava numa cama e estava a olhar para o tecto de um quarto de hospital. Nunca gostou de hospitais, do cheiro a desinfectante, dos olhares desconsolados, dos médicos que pensam saber tudo mas que não sabem nada. Não, Dean, nunca gostou de hospitais. Pensar em hospitais significava que alguma coisa estava mal, de que alguém estava a morrer. Pensar em hospitais fazia-o ver o quão insignificante era que necessitava da ajuda de outros. Dean não queria a ajuda de ninguém.

"Ainda bem que acordou, vou chamar o seu irmão. Ele estava realmente preocupado, passou horas a andar de um lado para o outro no corredor."

Dean tentou sentar-se quando reparou que não estava sozinho no quarto mas não conseguiu. A enfermeira era do tipo de raparigas que ele costumava levar para a cama, o mesmo olhar de sem compromisso que ele encontrava nos bares por onde passava com Sam.

A enfermeira sorriu perante o seu esforço falhado de se sentar e ajudou-o.

"É normal que se sinta sem forças. Tem muita sorte em estar vivo, um pouco mais acima e a facada teria sido no coração."

"É, isso costuma acontecer comigo... ter sorte quero dizer."

Deu o seu sorriso mais sedutor.

"Então, és a enfermeira encarregada de cuidar de mim? É que se fores tenho mesmo muita sorte, até já me sinto melhor."

A enfermeira devolveu-lhe o sorriso e asfastou-se até à porta.

"Sim sou e se fosse a ti tentaria tudo para melhorar rapidamente, ou seja, fazendo tudo o que o médico dizer e portanto-me como um bom menino. Não gosto de esperar durante muito tempo, perco o interesse facilmente."

Dean largou uma gargalhada. E estava a rir quando Sam entrou no quarto. Não sabia exactamente porque estava a rir, não é como se o que a enfermeira disse tivesse assim tanta piada ou alguma piada. Talvez estava a rir porque se sentia aliviado. Estava vivo, ainda poderia cuidar de Sam. Isso era bom, era mesmo muito bom.

Quando eram pequenos Dean gostava do facto de Sam depender tanto dele. Do seguir para todo o lado como se tivesse medo que Dean fosse desaparecer de um momento para o outro. Dean gostava de Sam ver nele um herói quando Dean sabia que não era nenhum. Dean sempre seguia as ordens do seu pai mas quando se tratava de Sam fazia uma excepção. Sam era a sua prioridade e o dever de Dean era tornar a vida do seu irmão o mais agradável possível.

"Eu sei que não estou tão sexy como costumo estar mas não precisas de chorar Sammy, a minha beleza estará completa daqui a umas semanas"

Sam continuou a olhar para ele aos pés da cama. Tinha aquele olhar ao qual Dean não podia recusar nada. Aquele olhar que faria Dean mover montanhas para não voltar a ver.

"Pensei que ias morrer, Dean... Eu... eu não quero que morras, és o meu i-irmão m-mais velho e eu..."

"Eu sei"

"Eu não quero ficar sem ti"

"Eu sei"

E Dean sabia. Ele também não poderia viver sem Sam, por isso Dean sabia.

"O que contas-te aos médicos?"

"Que fomos assaltados"

"Que falta de originalidade"

E Sam estava a sorrir outra vez

"Eu sei"

SPN

Umas semanas depois estão de volta à estrada. O cheiro a gasolina, as músicas de Dean, as noites mal dormidas em camas de motéis, as paragens em cafetarias porque Dean não consegue ficar sem comer durante muito tempo e Sam precisa de cafeína, montes de cafeína.

"É por isto que a vida vale a pena" – Dean coloca outro pedaço enorme de tarte de amora na boca. – "Isto é realmente bom! Tens a certeza que não queres um bocado?"

"Tenho"

Sam tenta olhar para qualquer lado que não seja a boca Dean. Dean mastiga de boca aberta, não é algo agradável de se ver. E não é a primeira vez que Sam pensa que o seu irmão tem lábios de rapariga. Parece que pedem para serem devorados, são grossos e Dean mantém-os molhados com o seu tic de passar a língua por eles constantemente. Não que Sam esteja sempre a olhar para os lábios do seu irmão mas eles passam vinte e quatro horas por dia juntos e é normal que Sam repare em certas coisas.

"Não consegues comer com a boca fechada?"

Dean ergue uma sobrancelha e olha para ele inquisitoriamente. Aí está, outro tic de Dean Winchester.

"Estás num desses dias do mês, Samantha? Se quiseres passamos por um mini-mercado para comprar tampões. Pode ser que estejam em saldos!"

O pior não é o que Dean diz mas sim que o diz alto o suficiente para toda a gente na cafetaria ouvir. E Sam gostaria de dizer "_Eu espero que estejam, assim aproveitamos e compramos uns para ti também"_. Mas não o faz, Sam pensa que para imaturo irritável basta Dean. Por isso, controla-se, manda o dinheiro para cima da mesa e prepara-se para sair da cafetaria. Dean encolhe os ombros como se não soubesse porque está Sam tão zangado e continua a comer, como se o facto de o seu irmão o abandonar na cafetaria fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Isso deixa Sam ainda mais furioso.

Dean esforça-se para fazer piadas e fingir que tudo está bem. Sam sabe que Dean precisa de o fazer e que, em certa medida ele também precisa dessas piadas. De se picarem um ao outro e ver quem saí vitorioso. É como um jogo de tennis sem bolas e sem raquetes. Só que às vezes Sam sente-se tão cansado que não lhe apetece fingir mais, em vez disso preferia gritar até ficar sem voz, até que alguém diga "_feliz dia das mentiras!"_ e ele acorde do grande pesadelo em que se encontra.

Nessa noite dormem num motel, como nas noites anteriores. O quarto é igual a todos os outros em que já ficaram. O mesmo cheiro a velho e a podre, as mesmas camadas de pó sobre os móveis comidos pelos anos, ou pelas térmitas, os mesmos lençóis que nunca devem ter sido lavados.

Dean atira-se de boca abaixo para cima da cama mais perto da porta. Braços esticados, uma perna para cada lado e a boca aberta sobre a almofada.

"Pelo menos despe-te" – diz enquanto liga o portátil e senta-se na outra cama. Precisa de pesquisar sobre umas coisas e não tem sono, o que é estranho porque já está acordado à bastantes horas.

"emmhnnnh mnaum qnemronhhh..."

"Traduz"

Dean levanta um bocado a cabeça.

"Eu não quero. Estou demasiado cansado, preciso de dormir... boa noite Sammy"

Sam sorri e abana a cabeça. O seu irmão às vezes parece mesmo uma criança.

"Boa noite Dean"

SPN

É de madrugada quando Dean acorda. Sabe que é por causa de Sam mesmo antes de ouvir o seu irmão a falar. Sam fala em sonhos, ou melhor ainda, em pesadelos. E nos pesadelos Dean não o pode ajudar e isso irrita-o profundamente.

Levanta-se. O chão está gelado e Dean consegue ouvir o vento a bater na janela com tanta força que tudo parece abanar. Sam está todo suado, tem os lençois enrolados em volta das pernas e parece tão indefeso como quando tinha três anos e olhava para Dean com os grandes olhos cheios de lágrimas porque tinha caído e feito uma ferida no joelho. Dean senta-se ao seu lado na cama e coloca uma mão no ombro de Sam, abanando-o não com muita força.

"Hey Sammy, acorda, está tudo bem"

Sam resiste mas acaba por abrir os olhos. Por um minuto parece desorientado como se não soubesse onde se encontra e depois olha para Dean.

"Dean?"

"Não, Brad Pitt"

Sam senta-se e passa uma mão pelo cabelo molhado. Dean continua com a sua mão no ombro do irmão. Ficam assim algum tempo. Dean espera que Sam diga alguma coisa, alguma coisa sobre o que lhe anda a perseguir todas as noites.

"O que é que se passa Sam? Quando é que me vais dizer o que se passa?"

"Não se passa nada... São apenas pesadelos e não sou uma criança que precisa de ser reconfortada apenas porque sonhou com coisas más!"

Dean deixa escapar um suspiro furioso e tira a mão do ombro de Sam.

"Tens razão já não és uma criança, não precisas de ser reconfortado. Desculpa de me preocupar contigo é só que da última vez que tiveste pesadelos eles não eram apenas pesadelos. Os pesadelos não costumam tornar-se reais, Sammy!"

Sam agarra-lhe a mão e olha para ele com uns olhos tão tristes que Dean sente que se vai afogar. Ele não quer ver Sam assim. Ele quer que Sam ria, ria por ele, ria por John Winchester, que ria simplesmente. Ele quer que Sam seja feliz, é pedir muito?

"Desculpa é que...por vezes é tão difícil..."

Dean sabe que é difícil, soube que iria ser difícil quando viu o seu pai chorar e percebeu que nunca mais viria a sua mãe. Que ela nunca mais lhe contaria estórias para ele adormecer, que nunca mais receberia um beijo de boa noite.

"Yeah, que porcaria de vida que nós temos. Acho que merecemos um lugar no céu"

Sam sorriu e apertou-lhe a mão.

"Estou tão farto de tudo isto. Das caçadas, das noites nos motéis... Dean eu já te vi quase a morrer tantas vezes que acho que não aguento mais..."

"Eu também estou farto de tudo isto, mas temos de continuar. Acho que já não é uma escolha"

Sam deixa a cabeça cair nas almofadas.

"Porquê nós, Dean?"

"Não sei"

Dean não sabe o porquê só sabe que são eles. Dean e Sam, Sam e Dean. Sangue do mesmo sangue. Winchesters. São companheiros de armas, que não pensam duas vezes em sacrificarem-se um pelo outro. São irmãos. Dean ama o seu irmão, a sua pessoa mais importante. Dean nunca amou nem nunca vai amar ninguém como ama Sam. Sam, o _seu_ Sam.

"Deita-te Dean, tu estavas súper cansado, lembras-te? É melhor voltares a dormir"

"Tens razão" – e tenta retirar a mão mas Sam não a larga.

"Podes dormir comigo?"

A pergunta caiu sem aviso e Dean deixa transparecer surpresa antes de mudar para o seu sorriso de marca.

"Dormir contigo?"

"Yeah"

"Na tua cama?"

"Sim Dean, comigo na minha cama. Eu prometo que a tua virgindade continuará intacta"

Dean deixa escapar uma gargalhada.

"Espero que sim, é que eu sou muito difícil de resistir. E Sammy, não sabia que conseguias ser mais enfemininado mas provaste que consegues. Todas as raparigas caiem aos meus pés, parece que nem tu escapas" – e deita-se ao lado de Sam.

"Sim sim, como tu queiras Dean"

Dean realmente ama o seu irmão sobre todas as coisas. Não que ele vá alguma vez dizer ao seu irmão. Dean tem uma reputação a manter. O sentimental da família é Sam. Dean é o que fica atrás, nas sombras a guardar as costas do seu irmão para que nada lhe aconteça, para que não tenha nem um único arranhão.

Fim

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado de ler!!!


End file.
